A Special Gift For Me - A Sookie Short - short story
by InLoveWEric
Summary: What if Eric learned about the Queen's plan for Sookie before Bill ever came to Bon Temps? What would that knowledge do to change our beloved story. An AU and OOC look at what would happen if Eric was as smart as we all know him to be. First story in a series of Shorts.


**A/N This story will be the first in a series of shorts we are calling A Sookie Short. This first story takes place six months before Bill Compton arrived in Bon Temps. It examines what could have happened if Eric discovered Queen Sophie-Anne's plans for Sookie and took steps to thwart her efforts. This will be the first of many shorts. How many, well that will depend on the ever fickle muse and what she decides to put in my dizzy little head. Please let us know what you think of our little AU and our take on the What If: What if Eric got to Sookie first.**

*****************AGFM*******************

A Special Gift for me.

Shreveport, LA –January 2004 - Six months before Bill arrives in Bon Temps.

EPOV

"Just to be clear, you are completely confident in the information you have gathered?" I ask Pam who had just returned from a shopping trip in New Orleans.

Shopping trip, perhaps, but I knew that there was a buzz of excitement in the Queen's court and I wanted to know what was going on. My spies could only get so much information and I needed someone close to me that I could trust to gather the rest of the information. I knew that the Queen had found something out that had piqued her interest. I knew that a certain something had been manipulating her thoughts and actions for the last month or two; to the point that state affairs were being neglected. This, of course, wasn't anything new, but still her level of enthusiasm would make any curious Vampire sit up and take notice. It has taken her over a month but the time doesn't bother me. It's the validity of the information. She has been hesitant to send me any information for fear that it would be intercepted. My child is nothing if not cunning.

The only thing that I had heard so far was that the Queen has only allowed her closest confidant in on the details of her newest interest and that a Vampire by the name of Bill Compton had been called in to use his, well, talents to assist the queen.

William Compton is a sniveling worm of a creature if there ever was one if I remember correctly, and there is very little in this long life that I have ever forgotten. I had heard that he'd been released from his maker only fifty years prior and spent several years moving from territory to territory, using his talents and ways to do the monarch's bidding. As far as I'm aware, he has spent the last twenty of those years in the surrounding territory of Sophie-Anne's court. He seemed to enjoy Louisiana and surprisingly had come to Sophie-Anne's court willingly. That surprised me even more than that he had spent so much time in one court or another. After all, no one comes to Sophie-Anne's court willingly. Not if they are sane.

"Of course I'm sure," My progeny crosses her arms under her pert breasts. "Compton is a fool and likes to talk to his meals," she rolls her eyes at me. "The stupid young one seems to think it is better if his walking meals think he truly cares about them," she laughs at that.

"Did you send him a tasty morsel?" I ask her.

She nods. "But of course. I sent Nadine to him not soon after I arrived in the Queen's area."

Ah yes, Nadine is quite an exotic delight. She happens to be one of my progenies' favorites. It's a pity for her that one of her favorite playthings is now soiled. I will have to remember to do something extra special nice for Pam once we have everything under control. Perhaps a trip to the Polar Nights next November would be in order? My child does enjoy the dark time on my private estate there. If everything goes according to plan perhaps we will both be taking the trip.

"Nadine gathered this information for you?" I ask her.

She nods and goes to sit on the long chocolate couch on the back wall of my office. Sitting down, she crosses her legs and rests her arms across the back.

"Billy boy is over the moon with his newest assignment and wanted to let Nadine know how important he is and what confidence the Queen holds for such a Vampire as him," she rolls her eyes. "He will be leaving soon and in order to keep her coming back to him, Compton has suggested that she come with him on his mission. Although, he hasn't quite figured out how to explain her," she smiles again. "Nadine does not quite fit the image of a gentle, pure soul that he would want to have to portray his mainstream persona. I have no idea what Compton is thinking, Eric."

I lean forward. "Is he really going to try to pull that I'm a Vampire but I'm just like you and live like you bullshit?" I ask.

Many of our kind, especially those connected with the AVL and the Authority want the humans to believe that now that we have the Tru Blood that we can live among them without using their blood to survive. Though, it is true that this synthetic slop holds the nutritional essentials to sustain us, I would hedge a guess that it tastes like what excrement would taste like to Humans. That or that unidentifiable food item Tofu. How humans can convince themselves that is food, I'll never know. I have not met one human that has actually likes it or perhaps craves it. It's a nutritional supplement that fills your basic requirements and nothing else; the same as the bottle shit. Quite literally, it's a means to an end.

This fact makes me even more confident that when our newest form of the bottle blood comes out, it will be that much more accepted and in demand. Royalty Blended will make a killing on the market, if I do say so myself.

"Oh, not only is he going to try to pull that shit off, he's going through the motions to make it a simple family inheritance that brings him back to his human home," she says.

"How is that being worked out?" I ask leaning back.

"Oh, he has a long distant relative that lives in a home just on the west side of Bon Temps. Granted it has been built and rebuilt over time, but it was still the house Compton lived in as a Human. It would appear that like most notable families of that era, they fell on hard times after the war. However, Compton's family seems to have been able to hold onto the Antebellum home and some of the land around it since the Vampire's departure and turning. Sophie-Anne is arranging for the old man that is currently in residence and the last true Compton heir to find his way to his mortal death. She is setting the stage now. The Queen is sending one of her underlings up to be his, what do the human's call it? Oh, yes," she smiles. "They call them homecare nurses. She is sending one of her pets up there with instructions to take care of the breather."

I shake my head. "These humans have names for everyone. What happened to family taking care of their own?" I ask, standing and moving around the desk to sit beside her.

She shrugs. "Evidently there isn't anyone left. Not that anyone thought to look for a Vampire relative, but still. He is a very old human and it won't be a shock to anyone when he meets his death."

"So the question is, my Pamela, what is it that the Queen is looking for that she would send the likes of Bill Compton into our midst?" I ask her.

"Oh, you are going to love this," she pauses and crosses her legs again. "She believes there is a Telepath in our fine area."

*****************AGFM*******************

I sit there for a few moments. The Queen actually believes that there is a Telepath within my area and has neglected to inform me of such a find? Instead, she is going to send a weasel and dim witted Vampire such as Compton into my domain and take this creature right out from under my nose? Oh this is getting better all the time.

In my mind, a new game of chess is set up and I'm already looking at all the players and moves I will need to make.

"So," I lean back, "according to your source, Compton will be moving into his ancestral home and will be looking for this Telepath."

Pam nods slowly.

"Do we know how long until he leaves Sophie-Anne's court?" I ask her.

"The Queen has determined that it will take six months for her Human pet to kill the old man without it looking suspicious," she responds.

"How the hell does the Queen know anything about making something look above suspicion?" I ask.

She has never been one for subtlety and has never had what one would call an overabundance of patience with her own kind, never mind with humans.

"She has a few new Humans in her court. That is, other than her pets and drink fountains of course. There is one that is a very studious breather. She has actually glamoured him into giving her Human Lessons.," she laughs and I join her once again?

"What is entailed in having Human lessons?" I ask.

"I am not quite certain," Pam continues to laugh.

"What on earth brought this on? Sophie-Anne has never been one to immerse herself in anything human unless it was immersing herself between a blood bag's thighs," I shake my head.

"All I know is that she apparently was indulging her new favorite pet with what human's call a movie night. They watched this movie about Witches and schools about being a Witch," she smirks. "Can you imagine there being such thing? I decided to sit in on the event because I was so curious. It was rather entertaining and it was a good movie and I understand the books are better (thank you JK Rowling). These Humans rarely make movies anymore that are so elaborate," she waves her hand. "Anyway, in the movie, the witches call humans Muggles and one of the classes the Witch students take while at school is called Muggle Studies. The intent is for these young Witches to learn more about humans and their ways since most of the magical people don't associate in the Muggle world."

Yes, it is a little farfetched. Imagine Witches sending their young ones to school to learn about the craft? That kind of organization is unnerving on so many levels. Witches are hard to control and many of our kind find it best to just stay away from them.

"This story sounds interesting," I smirk. "Perhaps this is something we should investigate," I say.

"Or maybe you can have one of these movie nights with the Telepath, once you have secured her to you," Pam raises an eyebrow.

"So the Telepath is a woman?" I ask.

Pam smiles and nods. Well, this little project may be more interesting that I thought.

"Perhaps, if this new asset behaves."

I've never met a telepath and I'm unsure on how we are going to go about taming her. I'm not above being generous and kind to her if she is amicable to being employed by me. I'll have to wait and see.

"What else did Nadine tell you?"

"Well, that was about all that William would tell her. He was more interested in preening himself and making it appear as if he was important to the Queen."

"Typical."

"Oh Nadine said it was sickening. He went on and on about how he was so honored to procure such a valued asset for the Queen. The fool was actually trying to build himself up in her eyes. He made a point of telling her that the Queen trusted no other in her Queendom, not even you to handle such a delicate mission. I think Nadine strained herself when trying to not roll her eyes at him. Anyway, other than she is a Telepath and lives in Bon Temps, he wasn't told much else. However he didn't seem to think it would take long to glamour her, get his blood into her and get her to New Orleans."."

"If she is a Telepath why would Billy boy think it was going to be easy? From what I understand, Telepaths are very cunning creatures. Though, I've never had the pleasure of finding that out for myself.

"Well, see that is another thing that Nadine found out. According to what the Queen has been told, the Telepath isn't very bright. Apparently, she was considered simple from a very early age. She hasn't had what you would call an enlightened upbringing and according to the source, she is very much a romantic and the Queen feels that Bill, with his southern upbringing and so called charm will endear him to her."

I shake my head. "We know that the source of this information is this new pet, am I correct?"

She nods.

"Were you able to get anything else from her?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No," she pauses. "The Queen keeps her very close and not many are allowed near her. However, I sent Nadine off to make friends with her during the day under the pretense of getting advice about being a good Pet."

"Ahh, and what did our dear Nadine uncover?" I ask.

"That the Queen's pet has less going on between her ears than our loyal Ginger," she huffs. "The girl must have a very talented tongue because according to Nadine, the girl can't contribute anything to a proper conversation."

"I doubt the Queen would know what to do if the girl had half a brain," I say nodding for her to continue.

"Yes well, it would seem that the Telepath in question is the new pet's cousin. The pet, Hadley is her name by the way, left home as a teenager and like many that do that, found herself on the wrong side of the law and a needle for some time. I am not sure why but she is very happy to be with the Queen but saw that the Queen is easily distracted and her attention span is not one that would keep this Hadley in the spotlight for long. According to Nadine, that is when the human pet started to tell the Queen stories about her family and more specifically her 'funny' cousin that would get her and everyone she knew in trouble with what this cousin knew about them. Nadine said Hadley was very pleased with the Queen's attention and interest in her stories and welcomed any and all questions from Sophie-Anne. Apparently, it was quickly deduced that the girl was a Telepath. Once the Queen got it in her head that she could have her very own mind-reader, she contacted Bill and set a plan in motion to acquire her newest curiosity."

"Is that all the Queen has been interested in?" I ask Pam.

"Well, it would seem that the Queen is praising Hadley's blood as the most exquisite she has ever tasted," she smirks. "However, she hasn't been sharing her so I can't confirm or deny her declaration."

I smirk. Sophie-Anne hasn't been turned long enough to know what exquisite blood is. Pam says the human girl has been using drugs. Perhaps she still has opiates in her system. It is highly unlikely, but you never know. No, Sophie-Anne wouldn't know exotic or exquisite blood from Tru Blood.

"Did our Nadine get a name for this so called Telepath?" I ask.

"Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse," was all Pam said.

Sookie Stackhouse, I say to myself. If what the Queen thinks is true, I have six months to procure this little jewel and get her away from the Queen's grasp.

I smile as I think about how the Queen will react when she discovers that her plan has failed. For so many years, I've done what I needed to, to stay clear of the Queen, her tantrums and her attentions. All the time, getting raked over the coals by her fealty demands and her extra fees for the size and number of Vampires I control. Not to mention the extra entertainment fees because of the size and number of businesses and entertainment venues I own. The latter, she suggested was all due to the AVL and going public to the humans. I've recently been told that this fee will increase exponentially due to my new venture. Not something that has endeared me to the Queen, I assure you.

"We must show our good faith to the human political officials, Eric," she had said to me. "Having such large entertainment venues are costly and the humans get nervous so easily. We must calm their fears and let them know that we are truly what we are portraying ourselves to be. The overhead taxes to the state are increasing and the AVL of course, needs their tithes."

Yes, the Queen has been bleeding me and raking me over the coals for years. I know for a fact that she hasn't been satisfying her tithes to the AVL or the Authority for some time. I also know that she is blaming in on the situations in New Orleans and other areas. Just another thing I have collected information on regarding our illustrious Queen and her reign.

Now it is my turn. She should have never thought she could undermine me in my own territory. There are protocol and procedures for a reason. I'm her Sheriff. If there is something of interest to the territory in my area, then I should be the one to investigate it and uncover the validity of these rumors and stories. Well, she will learn. After all, I've not heard a thing from the Queen so how am I supposed to know that the Queen had reason to believe that there is a Telepath in our area? I certainly didn't know anything about the creature until I happened upon her when investigating other incidents in my area. When I did find the girl and determined what she was, I believed that her protection from other Supes and of course securing her services was paramount to not only my territory but my kind. It would be for all our protection to bring the Telepath under my retinue.

The Queen would never question that. If she did, she would have to accuse me of being disloyal to her monarchy. In that case, formal charges would have to be brought up against me to the Magistrate, perhaps the Authority themselves. The penalty if found guilty of such a charge would be the final death. But then again, knowing her, she will probably send some of her faithful to take care of me and take the Telepath for her own. Though, that would be suicide for her and any of her Vampires. There are none, including her faithful personal guards that can defeat me. Sending anyone to destroy me or mine would be unwise and I'm sure she would never risk the backlash even if she thought she could succeed. Sophie-Anne is keenly aware that the Vampires, who come to my area, come for me, not her. If push came to shove, they would support the Vampire they owe fealty to and that Vampire is me.

Not to mention the connections I have in other surrounding areas. No, the Queen is frivolous and juvenile but she isn't stupid. Even if she gets it in her mind that she could defeat me in some way, I'm sure her advisors, especially her second in command, Andre, would advise her against it.

I smile when I think of all the fun I'll have in the upcoming year. Oh yes, I'm sure that the game of chess I'll be playing will be the most entertainment I've had in a long while.

I turn back to Pam. "I want to know everything there is to know about this Telepath," I say to her. "I also want to know who is investigating the girl on behalf of the Queen. I want to know when they arrive in my area and what they are using to hide themselves from us. I want to know everything they know and more and I want it on my desk before I arrive here the night after next."

"Of course, Master," She says to me.

Standing, I lean over and kiss her forehead. "You have done well, My Childe," I say to her. "Rest tonight and make sure that all is under control in our bar tomorrow. I will call you before the night is through."

She smiles up at me. It's the smile that a child gives a parent after a well-received praise. I remember these smiles from my younger days. I had once given the same look to my father.

But that was a long time ago and I don't wish to live in the past at present. I have much to do tomorrow and the night is slowly coming to an end.

I leave my office and make it out of the bar and look to the sky. Without another thought, I take to the sky and fly to my home that is farthest away from Fangtasia but closest to the Bon Temp's border. I wish to be here once I rise this evening. Hopefully, I'll be able to find a little information on the Telepath and possibly do a little recognizance on my own before I receive the investigation file.

I would very much like to find out what I'm dealing with before I start. It will give me a better understanding of my prey and will determine how I proceed in securing her to me.

Touching down in the back yard, I take a moment to familiarize myself with my surroundings.

Looking around several times, I determine that there is no one out and those humans that live in the surrounding houses are fast asleep.

I walk across the yard to the back door. Entering the code into the keyless entry pad, I make my way into the very small house with two bedrooms and a bath. I believe the humans call these types of houses a "starter home."

To the outside eye, it appears that a young woman lives here alone and has a very simple life. She keeps to herself and my all accounts is a pleasant individual who doesn't go out at night and never has many visitors. In essence, she appears to be the perfect neighbor.

The truth is, the woman is one of my cleaning women and is glamoured to make others think she lives here. She also happens to own the home, on paper. This is so other Vampires cannot enter without an invitation. I smile at the simplicity of such a scheme. It is one of my old tricks that my maker and I used for centuries. It really is a good way to secure your safety during the day. A taste of my blood from time to time keeps my maid from being glamoured by any others. It really is the safest way to rest for the day. That is, it is the safest when you don't want anyone to know where you are, which has been the case from time to time in my long existence.

I make my way through the house until I come to the bathroom. Opening the closet, I hit another keyless pad that opens the back of the closet and exposes a set of stairs. Once I'm on the stairs, I hit the keypad within the stairwell and the closet door and the hidden door close quietly.

I descend the stairs and come into one of my very many hideaways around the area. This one is very simple but will do for now.

Moving over to the refrigerator, I pull out a bag of blood. Putting it into the microwave adjacent to the other appliance, I wait for it to heat up to room temperature.

I smile remembering when Pam had the idea to buy several of the blood banks in the surrounding areas. She called it Vampire Fast Food and I was delighted with not only her humor but her ability to think outside of the box. There were and are times when human donors are not feasible and if we wanted to keep our strength, drinking the Tru Blood wouldn't do. It will be better soon with the introduction of Royalty Blended but that is still sometime away.

Hearing the familiar ding, I take the blood out, rip it open and pour it into one of the three crystal wine glasses I keep down here for just this reason.

Taking a sip I close my eyes. Not as good as when it comes from the source but then again nothing much ever is.

I move across the room and sit in the large chair on the other side and rest the goblet on the small side table to take off my boots. Once I'm done, I proceed to take off the rest of my clothes. Grabbing the goblet, I move toward the large bed in the middle of the room. Pulling down the comforter, I climb in and slip between the black satin sheets. Leaning back against the pillows, I take another sip of my blood and smile. My very own Telepath; what a treat this is going to be.

*****************AGFM*******************

SPOV

I reach over and hit the alarm on my trusty digital clock. Squinting a little, since my eyes still want to sleep, I see that the clock reads seven in the morning.

Ugh, after working last night and not getting home until almost three in the morning, I'm exhausted. But I still have a lot to do before I go in tonight for another shift.

Climbing out of bed, I head down the hall to shower and get ready for the day.

I smile when I look at the larger bathroom that Jason surprised me with last Christmas. I couldn't believe that he'd do something so thoughtful. But with his new job and the money he was bringing in at the club in Alexandria, he thought that he'd do something nice for Gran and I. He remodeled her kitchen in the latest fashion and gave me an updated bathroom. The latter cost him a little more than he expected considering the upgrades in the plumbing and electrical work that was needed. But in his mind, I was staying here taking care of Gran when I could have headed off to school years ago. To him, it was the least he could do after moving so far away from us.

I sigh climbing into the wall shower and shutting the door.

I sigh thinking about how Jason feels about my schooling. As if it was just that easy to get up and go off to school.

It was hard enough getting through High School. So much so, Gran signed the waiver for me to do independent study from junior year until graduation. After so many years listening to all those voices in my head, it was getting too much for me to concentrate. Gran said she wished she had done it earlier. If she had, perhaps my true intelligence would have blossomed quicker and I'd have been able to prove myself to all those teachers that thought I was just some dumb blonde.

Yeah I'm such a dumb blond that I got my under graduate degree in Economics and Finance all in three years. Now, I'm currently working on my MBA and I love every moment of it. Three more months and I'll have that degree as well. One might ask if I'm not going off to college how am I getting my degree? Simple, I'm doing it on line.

Okay, so it's not as prestigious as heading off to Boston University, Northwestern or NYU, but taking the online courses through Tulane does have its advantages. First, I can do my classes when I want. Second, I'm not bombarded with all those voices when I get tired and can't keep my shields up against them. Third, it allows me the time to be with my Gran, not to mention help most of her bridge, quilting , gardening, Descendants Of The Glorious Dead group and mystery writing group invest their pensions and rainy day funds in profitable investments. I've gotten so popular in the past year that once a week people in and around Bon Temps come to visit me to help them with their portfolios. Last summer, Gran and I changed the small bedroom downstairs into an office for me to do my class work as well as meet clients. They of course pay me for my services, but not nearly what I'd be paid working at a financial institution in Shreveport, Minden or even Alexandria.

Though, I've never let money or the lack there of, worry me. I had my little income from my investment and portfolio business, I work at the local watering hole a few nights a week and the rest of the time I'm busying myself with studies, housework and my one vice, tanning. All in all, I don't think I have a bad life. The only thing missing is someone to share it with. However, being able to hear every thought that anyone is having at any time puts a damper on romantic interludes. Not that I've had many of those either. Just think how it feels to hear exactly what your date thinks of your legs or breasts when you are trying to decide on having the chicken or veal for dinner. You would be surprised at the things that people will think of when they are having a conversation. Yeah, let me tell you, most of the time it can really turn you off fast.

Getting out of the shower, I wrap myself in one of the fluffy white shower sheets I have hanging over the towel rack and make my way back to my room. Quickly dressing in shorts and a cami for the morning, I head down to greet Gran for breakfast.

I smile when I enter the kitchen. I watch as Gran putters around getting breakfast ready. She doesn't really have to get up with me but she always has. It doesn't matter how many times I've told her to sleep in, she never does. I really don't think the woman knows how to stop moving. I breathe in deeply and take in the scent of her. She has always smelled of lavender and clean cotton to me. Jason seems to think the same.

I don't know why, but Jason and I have always been able to smell scents from people. I'm not talking about perfumes or soaps. I'm talking about what they actually smell like to us. Momma would say that we should pay attention to the smells of people. You could always tell a lot about the person.

Momma always reminded me of cinnamon and the smell of a fire. Daddy would remind me of the smell of the grass after a good rain. I smile thinking about them. I sometimes feel like I can still catch traces of their scent around. Strange considering how long they've been gone.

I continue to watch Gran move from one side of the counter to the other humming to herself. When she starts to climb the small step stool to get something off the top shelf I make my presence known.

"Gran, let me get that," I say as I rush to her side.

"Oh, Sookie dear," she says with a smile. "Good morning darling," she reaches up and kisses me as I go by her. "How was your evening? Did anything interesting happen at Sam's place?"

I shrug as I reach up for the bowl I know she's going for. Why she insists on having it on the top shelf is beyond me.

"It was alright," I say. "There isn't much action on a Wednesday night if there aren't any games on. But Sam was thankful that I showed up. Arlene had to call out again. She said that Cody was sick but I'm not too sure that's true."

I turn to hand the bowl to Gran and she smiles her thanks and returns to cutting up the fruit for our breakfast.

"Did you talk to her?" She asks me.

"No, but she was going on about a big night with Rene," I say and point to my head, "when I saw her in town early yesterday. Her thoughts were very intense if you know what I mean," I raise an eyebrow. "She wasn't thinking about her sick child I can tell you that."

"Now Sookie," Gran says smirking at me. "You don't know what could have happened. Cody could have gotten sick at school or when he got home. Children come down with things very quickly. I know from Maxine and Matilda Young that both those children have been sick. Matilda said she had them both in to see Doc Forrester not a week ago because she thought they were coming down with something. That girl may be a mess but she's raising two kids by herself. You shouldn't judge her too harshly."

"I try not to Gran," I sigh and reach over to grab a strawberry that she just cut up. I smile when she swats my hand. "I know it must be hard to raise Cody and Lisa on her own. I still don't know how you managed with Jason and I."

"Oh well," she dumps the washed berries into the bowl. "You two were easy. You my darling girl have never been sick a day in your life."

"Yeah but it doesn't change the fact that Arlene isn't very reliable. I can't tell you how many times I've gotten called in because she couldn't make it for one reason or another. I know that Sam keeps her on because of the kids. I also know that more times than not when she blames something is up with the kids, she comes in the next day thinking of well, let's just say she wasn't thinking children, illness or anything of the sort. I just don't think it's fair. I could have had something to do. Hell, I know that Dawn, Brenda and Holly had things to do but we all came to work. I think she's taking advantage of Sam's generosity."

"Well," she says and moves to bowl closer to me so I can take some from my place at the kitchen island. "If you think he's being taken advantage of maybe you should talk to him."

I shake my head as I stand to go get the yogurt out of the refrigerator. "No," I sigh again, "it really isn't my place. I'm just cranky I guess."

"Well you could always quit that job you know darling girl. You could get by without working there," she says as she comes around to join me after grabbing two mugs and the coffee pot.

"I know," I say softly. "But I really don't mind the work. It's only a few nights a week and I know that it helps Sam out having me come in when he needs fill in," I say. "Speaking of which, I'm working again tonight."

"Sookie," she sighs. "You are up too early if you are working tonight."

"Well, Sam is having a BBQ night and needs as much help as he can get. It's his idea of getting people in on a Thursday night instead of going off to Alexandria or Shreveport," I roll my eyes.

It isn't like Merlotte's bar and grill is a high class establishment that can compare to the nightlife of the surrounding towns. But it is comfortable and close. On a work night, it may pay to have something fun to do close to home. Lord knows there isn't much else to do in this town.

"Why didn't he wait for the weekend for something like that?" Gran asks.

"The Snowflake festival starts in Minden this weekend. I don't think he wanted to compete with that."

I smirk at the name of the Festival. Even in January it is very rare that we see anything close to a snowflake but hey, who am I to criticize such a timeless tradition as the Fabulous Snowflake Festival.

"Oh, yes, of course," Gran claps her hands. "I have to remember to get my preserves together for the judging. Now, Sookie, will you help me bring my new quilt out to the car before you start on your studies. I need to get it over to Maxine's house before noon. She promised to take mine in when she takes hers for the judging."

I just raise an eyebrow as I pop another strawberry into my mouth. I know exactly what she's thinking, even without peeking into her head.

"Oh," she goes to swat me again. "Now, none of that look."

"Gran, you win every year and every year Maxine Fortenberry gets all out of sorts. Why do you let her take yours in? You know it just bugs her when you win."

"I know nothing of the sort," she smiles at me. "Besides, she offers. We all do our quilting together. I can't help it if she doesn't take our suggestions for patterns."

"What was her pattern last year?" I ask.

"A pineapple," she huffs. "Who wants a giant pineapple on their bed?"

I laugh with her as I wipe my hands off. "Let me go get it for you now," I say and get up and leave to gather it out her bedroom.

I smile when I gather it up and fold it the way Gran has shown me as to not disturb the lines and pattern. I look closely at the pattern as I gather up the large quilt. She got daring this year with swirls of colors and waves. I like the illusion of the sun in the middle and how all the other colors swirl around it. Maybe, if Gran doesn't sell this one right after the event, she'll give it to me. I think it would look nice at the end of my bed.

I head back through the kitchen and out the side door, down the back porch and out to the car park. Being even more careful, I fold it once more and lay it in the back of Gran's car. Once I'm satisfied that no harm will come to the beautiful piece of work, I walk back in and start cleaning up our breakfast.

Gran has disappeared. I presume to gather her preserves and other things for the festival so I head down to the little office to get started on some work that is due today. I tuck myself into the desk and switch on the computer. For the next several hours, the world could have fallen down around me and I wouldn't have known it.

*****************AGFM*******************

"Sookie," I hear from the other side of the door. "You better go get ready. What time do you need to be in?"

I look at the time in the lower right corner of my computer. I blink twice when I see that it's nearly four. My goodness, I must have been really lost in my work.

"An hour Gran," I say as I close down the computer and turn and pick up the books I've been studying from.

"Okay, dear," she says as I come through the door. "Do you want me to fix you something? I know you didn't eat anything for lunch. I left you something in the kitchen when I left and it was in the same place when I returned."

I look down knowing that she disapproves when I skip meals. Even at twenty-five, she has the ability to make me feel like I'm five all over again.

"I know," I say. "I got lost in my studies. But don't worry," I look up at her. "There is going to be a lot of food at Merlotte's. I know that Lafayette and Terry were going to be cooking all day," I say and kiss her cheek. "Don't worry about me."

"Oh, sweet girl," she taps the side of my face. "I always worry about my Granbabies."

Gran gives me a soft smile but it doesn't reach her eyes. I don't have to peek into her mind to see what she is thinking this time. Gran may worry about me and Jason but the one person she worries about the most is Hadley. Even after this long with no word from her, I still think Gran expects her to show up on our front porch one of these days.

"I know Gran," I pull her in for a hug. "I love you for it."

I release her and head upstairs to get myself ready for the night.

*****************AGFM*******************

EPOV

My eyes open at once. Looking around the room, I take in my surroundings once more. There currently isn't any activity in the house and a deep breath tells me that no one has been in the house since I arrived.

Certain that I've nothing to fear, I rise and head over to my bathroom that I had put in when I had the security room installed. I would venture upstairs but it's still an hour until twilight and though I know that the bathroom window will not do me any harm, you never can be too safe.

Once I'm clean, and dressed in my usual black jeans, t-shirt and boots, I walk over to the refrigerator once more. Taking out yet another bag of blood, I repeat the ritual from last night. Once I have my goblet in hand, I head over to my laptop computer and boot it up.

Sipping on the goblet, I wait the out the computer's processing time and once it's complete, I quickly enter my email and check for anything that is going on in my area.

I skim through the usual reports and information from surrounding Sheriffs as well as a few from the neighboring Monarchs. Both always have something negative to say about the reigning Queen of Louisiana. It would appear that both Texas and Mississippi are getting a little frustrated with our Sophie-Anne and her lack of interest in inter-territory relations. It would appear that Sophie-Anne is doing what she always does, takes care of herself and damn to hell anyone else.

A hundred years ago, that may have indeed been the norm but today, the only way we are going to keep our kind safe and out of the suspicion of the Humans is to work together to portray a united front and keep up the illusion that we are harmless.

Vampire attacks have been on the rise in New Orleans for some time. It is everything the AVL and the cleaners can do to keep the incidents out of the paper. However, Sophie-Anne has done nothing to assist. In the past few months, it appears Texas and Mississippi have experienced their own incidents. Then there are the few attacks we've heard about on the Vampire population. Both Monarchs seem concerned while Sophie-Anne has not responded to either of them.

Quickly emailing them both back, I assure them that I'll look into the issue. Though Shreveport is closer to the Texas border than to Mississippi, Area Five spans the entire northern half of Louisiana, connecting both states. It isn't my job to take care of this but then again, it's well worth the loyalty and favors both Monarchs will owe me.

Finishing up my emails, I see that one is from my day man, Bobby Burnham letting me know that all the paperwork I asked him to submit for my newest venture is taken care of. He also informs me that my business manager, Mr. Marcus Selberg has been a bit evasive the last few days and has not returned his phone calls regarding the funds needed to complete the next stage of said venture. According to Bobby, Selberg hadn't been to the office for the past two days and the staff hadn't been able to get in touch with him either. Bobby had gone to Selberg's home but couldn't find him there either.

That, of course gets my attention.

Marcus Selberg is a gray haired, rather fit man in his late fifties. I secured his services when his father, Franklin Selberg retired who took on my affairs when his father Kirlin Selberg retired and so on and so forth. I've had one or more of the Selberg family working for me for close to four hundred years.

Before we came out of the coffin, as the news and gossip shows call our reveal, each member of the Selberg family only met with me once or twice. After that, they would deal with my day man. As time passed, I would have to fake my own death, only to return as my own son or grandson. It was a tedious and daunting task but one that needed to be done to ensure my safety and the safety of those who depended on me. That is, until the reveal. Some may think that it was easier and it was in a way. I could certainly make my intentions known without having to go through a middleman which in and of itself is beneficial.

Though, I believe some of the Selberg family had been wise to the ruse, none said a thing to me, my day man or to any others. It was a rather wise decision considering the consequences of such actions. Now we deal with humans on a different level. Things like Non-disclosure Agreements take the place of fear and threatening. Though, I happen to rely on the latter as well as the little bit of paper. If a human really wants to harm you, they can do it, with or without their legal system.

We also have ways to secure services of humans we feel are beneficial to us in the Vampire world. Claiming and contracting a human to you and filing the papers with the Authority are ways to secure their services. Binding the human to you with blood is another. Though some, like Sophie-Anne bind all her pets to her, I tend to allow my servants and human workers the ability to make a choice. I find that on a whole, the humans are more reliable and trustworthy when you allow them to think they have a choice in the matter.

Bobby agreed a long time ago to allow me to give him my blood. He, like his father and father before him have always been in my employ. I find him and his family a welcoming type of human. None of them have ever given me cause to worry. Up until now, the Selberg family has been the same.

I quickly reach for my cell phone and call Marcus. The phone rings three times before going to voice mail. I call it again only to receive the same. The third time, it goes directly to voice mail. I smirk. I know that he's turned off the phone but just.

I have insisted that all that work for me be issued a company cell phone that I pay for, of course. Those who are less suspicious of my intensions feel that my generosity is overwhelming. Those who are more don't say anything in fear of my retaliation. Regardless all the phones have Global Positioning System tracking in them. It really is for their benefit as well as mine, but mostly so I can find them when need be. Evidently, Marcus forgot this or he would have left his cell phone home. Either that or he believes he is doing nothing wrong.

For his sake, I hope the latter is true.

Loading up the program on my laptop, I check the GPS for the current location of his phone. Since he just shut it off, the system will be able to cross reference with the cell towers and give me almost his exact location. It he had kept the phone on, I could have gotten his location within several feet. I smile when the system returns quickly with the coordinates and posts the last known location of his cell on a map for me. I smile when I look at it. It appears that my faithful and trustworthy Business Manager is just crossing the Texas state line.

I look up for a moment and know by the change in the energy around me that the sun has reached the horizon. I feel the pulse that I feel every day at this time. It's the sparks of Vampires all over the area have rising for the night. I close my eyes for just a moment and take in the feeling. It really is a marvelous thing to actually feel others return to the land of the living. It's feeling that none that I've ever known could put into words.

Getting upstairs as quickly as possible, I exit the house, making sure that it's secure behind me. Moving at Vampire speed a few blocks, I stop to look around me, making sure that there are no humans around and take off into the sky. I know the road very well that the idiot was now traveling and I would hedge a guess that he will not be deviating from his current course in the near future. Marcus, though a very educated human is not creative in any sense of the word. Where his father and forefathers before him had made sound and exciting new investments for me, it was usually I who was bringing ideas to him since he took over the family business. I wondered about his interest in my investments more times than not but he didn't lose me much money and his family had been loyal to me. I just chalked it up to him not being the best at his job. It only meant I had to work a little harder.

Since he had not produced an heir, I was going to have to sever ties with his family soon enough. I was just giving him time to get his affairs in order and to let me know what he was planning on doing once he retired. Time, it turns out was not needed. It is quite evident that he is running. The question is, what is he running from, what is he running to and what is it going to cost me?

I make excellent time and pass over the Louisiana/Texas border in only twenty minutes from taking flight. I lower myself and decrease my speed somewhat so I can actually read the road signs. I follow interstate 20 until I come across his black Lexus following the speed limit and moving closer and closer to Dallas. I smirk when I realize the moment that we move into an area that I'm all too familiar with. Regardless of what happens from this point forward, I know that the ramifications will be limited at best. I am contemplating ways to get him off the road and into a secluded area when he pulls off the highway into a rest area. I move a little higher to make sure that there isn't anyone else parked. Like many rest areas in this stretch of highway, it's secluded and isolated. It doesn't have any conveniences other than a building that humans do what they need to do and possibly some vending machines. The rest areas with large gas stations and fast food establishments are the ones that get the most traffic. I should know. I own quite a few back and forth on the I-20 in Louisiana. Very good investments that have not proven to be anything but sound in the last ten years. But that is neither here nor there with regards to the current situation. I'm pleased that I didn't have to cause any kind of disturbance. There isn't much traffic in this area but one can never be too cautious when dealing with humans or their authorities.

I wait in the tree line and watch as the sniveling wretch of a breather extracts himself from his car and makes his way to the elaborate outhouse at the end of the parking lot. As quick as lightning, I move and before he is completely inside the building, I'm leaning on the hood of his new black Lexus. I wonder to myself if I had purchased this for him. Nothing that this human has done in the past twenty-four hours makes logical sense so going for the illogical makes perfect sense.

I watch the door as the human walks out quickly and heads to his car. He only moves a few feet before he looks up and sees me.

"Mr…Mr. Northman," he stutters out.

"Marcus," I say in a bored tone. "I understand that you have been difficult to reach," I look down at my nails before looking back at him. "Care to tell me why you have neglected to speak to Bobby?"

"I…I was, I'm sure there is a misunderstanding," he says moving cautiously toward me. "I'm not sure I heard from Bobby today. I've been very busy and I'm not always in the office."

"Where are you going?" I ask him not wanting to hear any more of his lame excuse.

"I..I'm not going anywhere," he says. "Just thought I'd go, well that is to say, I thought I'd head into Dallas for a few days," he says with a smile.

"Why would you be going into Dallas when we have several business ventures that need your attention? I ask him.

"I didn't think you needed me around," he tries to move toward the car without getting to close to me.

I don't give him a chance to give me another excuse. Once he takes another step, I quickly move on him, grabbing him and lifting him into the air.

"What are you keeping from me, Marcus?" I ask with a growl.

"Please, Mr. Northman," he begs, "I just, that is, we've worked for you for so long. I wanted, you see…"

"Are you stealing from me?" I ask him. "Are you running away with my money? What are you doing Marcus?"

"NO," he screeches, "Please," he begs again. "They said that they would protect me. They said that I would have a better life. We've been in servitude to you for so long. I just wanted a different life."

"Who said, Marcus," I move him closer to my face as my fangs come down. "Who told you it was okay to steal from the hand that feeds you?"

He swallows hard. "They know I'm coming," he says softly. "If I don't show up in Dallas tonight, they'll know. They will come looking for me."

"Who will come looking for you, Marcus?" I ask him.

He shakes his head as I raise him higher.

"Please, I didn't, please, just let me go," he begs again.

With a flick of my wrist, I send the sniveling weasel flying. When he lands, I know that there are several bones broken. It's confirmed by the sounds coming from him.

"What will I find in your very expensive car, Marcus? I growl at him.

"Please, they made me. I had no choice," he whispers.

"Who made you?" I ask.

Before I can ask another question, the fool pulls out a gun and shoots himself.

I stand there for a moment. At the angle that he pointed the gun, his brain stopped functioning when the bullet made impact. I can smell that the exit wound will be quite large and from the amount of blood I see forming in a pool around him, he is quite dead.

I shake my head. "Stupid human," I mumble as I take the keys to the car of out of his pocket and head back to the vehicle. In the back seat, I find a briefcase, an overnight bag and a large satchel. The last I look at first and it holds several files on my more lucrative investments and business ventures. I look back at Marcus now surrounded by a pool of his own blood. I growl at what I've found. He should be thankful that he took his own life because I would have made his death long and painful for stealing. Wherever he was going, he intended to take my money, current and future, with him.

This is only confirmed when I look in the briefcase to find several accounts that have never been opened by me but have my name on them. I growl again. This idiot actually used my names on the accounts as if I would have never found out what he was doing. I look through the information again. He must have been planning this for some time. Well, he wasn't doing a very good job if he ran with all the information. If he only stayed put, it might have taken me a bit longer to catch on to his game.

I look around in the rest of the pockets in his briefcase to see if there is anything else that will tie me to him. Upon completion and collection of all the material, I shut the back door and proceed to investigate the front.

In the passenger seat, there is a portfolio. Within it I find a one way ticket to Las Vegas Airport from Dallas Fort Worth international. I growl. There are only a few that would be daring enough or foolish enough to attempt to steal from me. Any combination of the two in Las Vegas would only prove to be problematic for me and mine.

Collecting everything, I wipe off the door handles and the area that I leaned against the car. Walking over to my former business manager, I take one last look at him. I may have been fond of his family but humans are humans. There are not many you can trust.

Placing the keys back where I found them, I turn away and quickly send a message to someone in the area that may want to know about the situation I now find myself in. A moment after sending it, I get a return that everything will be handled.

Taking back to the sky, I make my way back to the little safe house. Placing all the items on the table in my safe room, I decide to look at it later. The trip out to find Marcus and the subsequent events have taken longer than I expected. I wish to take in the sights of Bon Temps and perhaps get a jump on finding my little Telepath.

Smiling, I head back out and take off in the direction of the little town. It isn't a large area and I have every confidence that I will be able to find her or at least find some that know about her.

*****************AGFM*******************

SPOV

"Will that be all?" I ask Hoyt and Catfish who have been sitting at the same table for the last three hours.

What was a Sam thinking offering dollar draft beers with a purchase of a BBQ dinner? He didn't give them a limit and these two idiots showed up just about seven and it's after eleven now.

"Nah," Hoyt says. "We're good," he smirks.

It isn't a happy smirk. I know that smirk. That's a 'we will be calling your Momma to come get you or you will be walking it' smile. I look over to the bar where Sam is standing and a nod from him tells me that he knows what is up.

I sigh and move to my next table. It's yet another group of people that have been here almost since the BBQ began. They too don't seem to intent on moving anytime soon. Yeah, this idea of a BBQ may have been a good idea but we sure as sunrise aren't going to be getting many tips out of the deal.

I pull down my shields just a little. It's funny how many people can act sober when they aren't. But no one can pretend to be sober in their heads. It's just not possible.

Getting an order from my third table, I walk back over to the bar for Sam to fill it. As I make my way through the dozen or so tables Sam has put out for the occasion, I tug a little on the short shorts I'm made to wear as part of our official uniform. It isn't that I don't like wearing shorts but sometimes, these show off a little more than I'd like. I can't tell you how many times someone grabs on to me, slaps my backside or decides to check the smoothness of my skin just because of what I'm wearing.

I'd suggested to Sam that we may want to design a different uniform but he said he liked things as they were and really, who was I to contradict him. The other girls, especially Arlene, would use the outfit to pick up additional tips. Hell, Brenda and Dawn would pair the outfit with the highest heels they could walk in. Me, I just felt like I was on display.

I put my tray down on the outside bar and wait for my orders. I take a deep breathe let it out slowly. I've been doing it so much tonight that I don't even know I'm doing it anymore. My shields have been up and down most of the night and I've been smelling a lot of scents tonight coming off people and I think it's starting to give me a headache. No matter how many people are here tonight and how many unique scents there are, under most of the scents is the smell of sex, lust, or maybe it's desire. I'm really not all that surprised. It usually happens when there is a big crowd but for some reason it seems to be a little more tonight.

I look over at Sam. He doesn't smell much like desire. He actually smells like he always does, like coffee and smoke. It's a strange combination I know, but it's what I smell.

"Other than Hoyt and Catfish," Sam starts as he starts to pour a few more drinks into Solo Cups, "who else are we calling rides for?"

"Tina Fay, Betty and Mora," I point to a table near the grill, "won't be able to stand," I pause and point over to the other side of the yard. "Mike, Travis and Barney will need to be rolled out of here. Jennalynn and Margie Sinclair are ready to pass out on the table and the five over there," I point to the far table, "can't even make complete thoughts in their minds. There are a few others but they've already decided to walk home and get their cars later. The ones that brought their boats," I point out onto the lake that backs up to Merlottes, "are either getting rides home or are sleeping it off before driving back home."

"Great idea boss," Arlene growls as she comes up to the bar beside me. "I've had a total of four tables all night," she huffs. "What kind of tips you think this little idea of yours has cost us?"

I take a step to the side as Arlene pushes up beside me. With all the listening and smelling I've been doing tonight, I don't know what is worse when I'm around this woman; her inner monologue or the fact that she smells like a wet blanket stored in a mothball closet. It's not the most pleasant of aromas as you can imagine and when she's with Rene, it just gets worse. Gran said not to judge her but she is really getting on my last nerve tonight and I couldn't tell you why.

"Shut it, Arlene," he half whispers, half shouts. "It's keeping people in Bon Temps, ain't it?"

"Well they may be staying but they sure as hell ain't spending," she says as she takes the tray of drinks meant for me and heads back out into the yard.

In her mind she's thinking about the time she could be spending with Rene instead of being here. Not like he isn't here as well. He and a few of the others from the road crew came when Arlene showed up for work and have been sitting in her area all night.

She continues to think that if she could run this place, she would be making a hell of a lot more money than Sam. I scoff at that. Arlene has needed my help more times than not to add her checks up for her customers. There is no way she could ever do better than Sam.

I turn my attention back to Sam as I raise my shields a bit.

"What," he says looking at me. "You going to scold me too?" he asks.

I shake my head. "Not me Sam," I smile at him. "This is your bar and you can do what you want with it."

"Yeah, I wish others thought the same way," he mumbles almost soft enough that I don't catch it.

As he's pouring my drinks I let down my shields again. I've always had a hard time listening in on Sam. I'll catch things from time to time but mostly his thoughts are a combination of emotions and colors if that makes any sense. I really don't know how to explain it better than this.

Tonight I seem to be getting a little more than a stray word but I'm still having a hard time putting it all together. It would seem that he's worried about not being able to keep the crowds coming in and is just trying to keep ahead of the collection agencies that are looking for their payments.

I don't want to hear any more about Sam's financial problems. I've told him time and time again that I would help him but he doesn't want me involved. After the third time, I just stopped asking. I'm about to pull my shields up when I turn my head quickly over toward the tree line. It isn't because of what I hear it's because of what I don't hear.

Over just behind the first tree line I feel something. No, that's not right. I don't feel something. Almost like it's a hole of some kind. Nothing exists within the space.

"You okay, Cher?" Sam asks me.

I turn back to him and smile. "Um yeah," I say shaking my head. "I'm just tired."

"You going to be able to make it tomorrow night?" he asks.

I nod. "Yeah, you know I would never call out on you."

"Yeah, I know," he pauses. "You are one of the good ones," he says with a smile and I see tenderness in his eyes.

I try not to read too much into the smile as I smile back and take the tray of drinks back out into the yard. I pull my shields backup tight and hope that when I put them down again that I'll figure out what the hole really is. Or maybe I'm just tired and it's nothing. Personally I got a feeling that I hope it's the latter.

*****************AGFM*******************

It's well after two when the last of the party goers are picked up and on their way home. I pull out my tips for the night and I have to admit that Arlene was right about one thing. I don't have to sit and count it to realize that I didn't get much of anything. I sigh as I count it out anyway. When I'm done I try my hardest not to let my feelings show on my face. It's not even enough to fill up the tank of my 1980 Volkswagen Beetle. Counting it again, I pull out the portion that I always give the kitchen staff and set it aside. Deciding that there isn't any use dwelling on what can't be changed, I take the rest of the things I'd been collecting around the yard into the bar.

I stop when I make it inside. Not because of anything other than hearing muttering coming from the bar. I roll my eyes and head to the other side. Hoping that she'll be to irate to talk to me.

"God love it," she looks up when she hears me drop the try I was carrying. "Did you do as well as me?" Arlene asks.

I shrug. "I don't know."

"This," she holds up her tips, "won't even pay for the babysitter I had to get to watch the kids tonight."

I don't say anything about that. It isn't my place to judge, or so Gran tells me. But really Arlene can make that so hard sometimes.

I shrug again. "It was something new."

"Yeah," she huffs. "I could have been home with Rene and the kids instead of being here. It wasn't even worth the gas to travel across town."

I hate to agree with anything Arlene Fowler says but she does have a point with that. We don't get paid too much and rely on our tips to make up the difference. Tonight didn't even come close to making it worth it. Not that I'd say so. It would hurt Sam's feelings and he was really trying after all.

"Alright," Sam comes out of his office and looks at the two of us as well as the rest of the staff that have finally filtered in. "If you are all done, go on home. I have a cleaning crew coming to clean up in the morning."

Cleaning crew, my backside. Sam has the kids from the High School come down to clean in exchange for community service hours. How this is a help to the community I'll never know. But I'm not going to say a single thing. What Sam does is Sam's business. Who am I to judge him? Okay, so Arlene isn't the only one hard not to judge but I am trying.

Picking up my purse from the makeshift cubbies in the storage room, I make my way out to my car with a general wave and goodnight to everyone. I'm too tired to make small talk and I definitely don't want to stand around and listen to Arlene complain to anyone who will listen. On most nights, I don't mind talking to Holly or Lafayette for a few but tonight, I'm just plum tired and all I want to do is get home and snuggle into a nice warm bed.

Pulling out my keys, I scan the area while making my way across the parking lot as I always do.

I usually just feel those heads around me and in the bar on a normal night. But of course, tonight can't be a normal night. I stop just a few feet from my car and turn toward to the far side of the parking lot looking at the tree line where I feel that funny emptiness once again. I take a deep breath hoping that my mind is just tired and there isn't anything there. As they say, hope springs eternal but I guess not tonight. I take another deep breath and smell, the ocean. But not like the ocean down in New Orleans or when we took the trip to Galveston when I was in junior high. No this ocean is cold and fresh. I take a deeper breath and smell sandalwood as well. The two scents mingle together and under it I smell something else. I can't place it but I know it's old.

When I look again, I swear I see something glowing. I take a step toward the void but then stop when I realize what I'm doing.

"What are you thinking, Sookie Stackhouse?" I ask myself as I turn tail and climb into my car as fast as I can.

Locking the doors, I start my light blue bug up and head out of the parking lot and head towards home. Once I'm on the road, I scan the area again only to find that the void is gone.

Shaking my head, I sigh. "I really need some sleep," I say to myself.

That must be it. I'm over worked and over tired. Hopefully I'll get to sleep late tomorrow and everything will be back to normal. Well as normal as it can be for me.

But something inside me is screaming that nothing is going to be the same ever again.

Wanting to ignore that little voice, I turn the radio up just a little louder and hum along to the song about watching and waiting in the shadows for my time.

I shiver a little when I realize what song I'm singing along with. I drive a little faster, keeping my shields up tight to avoid any other unusual voids.

Sookie is listening to _In the Shadows by the Rasmus. _Check it out on Youtube if you want.

*****************AGFM*******************

EPOV

I watched her little car drive out of sight before I made my way back to the small safe house.

I couldn't believe my luck when I found her.

Once arriving in Bon Temps, it only took me a few minutes to see that the town was indeed as small as I had initially thought. When I came across the bar, I thought I'd be able to glamour one of the patrons in telling me where to find this Sookie Stackhouse. Imagine my surprise when not only did I find several humans that know the young Ms. Stackhouse but found her in the same location as well.

Deciding it was best to keep myself hidden for the time being, I stood by the tree line, taking in the evening's events. I watched her move from table to table with such grace and agility. I watched her interact with all the humans and smile and do her job with grace and patience that many in this line of work lack. It was all I could do not to show myself to her. It was as if something was drawing me closer and closer to her. She really has no idea how alluring and sensual she is.

I watched how several of the male patrons become increasingly interested in her. I am well aware of the fact that once humans imbibe in some alcohol, their inhibitions decrease. However, with this human, I'm not sure alcohol would make much of a difference. Many times through my observation, I watched both men and women watch her when she wasn't looking. The biggest offender of this act was the bar's owner, a shifter by the name of Sam Merlotte.

I've only met with Merlotte a handful times since his move to my area several years ago. At our initial meeting he informed me at the time that he wanted no involvement with any Vampire politics and just wished to live his life and not to be bothered. I allowed him his request as long as it didn't interfere with my plans or running of my area. Tonight, my plans and now his involvement in my interests has changed considerably.

I didn't have to observe for long to realize that Ms. Stackhouse is indeed listening in on the minds of the patrons residing in her assigned station. If I wasn't convinced early in the evening, her mention of who would not be able to carry themselves home confirmed any doubts I might have had. I had stayed in the darkness to observe her in her familiar surroundings. I did not intend for her to notice or know that I was in the area. I'm not sure what she heard if she heard anything at all. No, I'm sure she didn't hear anything. I'm a fucking Vampire. I can be as silent as the grave. I know for a fact that she didn't hear my thoughts because if she actually listened into my thoughts she would have been mortified. Most humans and Vampires alike would be. I can be a sick son-of-a-bitch. My thoughts went even darker when I take in her beauty. I've known many humans and others in my time and I'm certain that I've not seen a creature as beautiful as her in quite some time. I would be hard pressed to remember a breather or Vampire that compares to her. However, it doesn't change the fact that I knew almost immediately that the young woman was pure. Even from the distance I was keeping, I could tell that she was well, untouched for a lack of a better word. This fact surprises me considering the allure the girl gives off to anyone and everyone around her. I've only experienced this sort of allure once before and there is no way the girl would be pure if she held that particular gift within her.

Regardless of what I sense or feel about her and what, who and how she is, I know that she knew there was something other than what she is used to out in the woods tonight. If I hadn't been so far behind the tree line, I'm sure she and I would have been staring eye to eye at one another when she turned and faced the exact location of where I was standing.

I hear the familiar ding of the microwave and once again take my blood in my glass and sit myself on my bed and contemplated the night's events. I'd already emailed both Bobby and Pamela regarding Marcus along with making the appropriate alterations to my business dealing. Until I can figure out a different solution, I will rely on Bobby to handle the day to day things and I will work on getting everything squared away at night. Not the most profitable use of my time, but still things such as this must be done from time to time.

I take another sip and think about this Telepath. I go over every moment I watched her in my mind. Re-examining every movement, every gesture, and every look she gave the patrons this evening.

I smile again when I think of how my plan will come together. Before she knows it, the Telepath will be mine in the very most delicious of ways.

The Queen surely gave me a very special gift. I'll need to remember to thank her one day.

I close my eyes and wait for my night to end.

*****************AGFM*******************

Waking from a Vampire slumber is not like that of a human. You don't wake gradually. There is no moment between asleep and awake. You are either dead for the day or you're not. It's as simple as that.

Climbing out of bed, I go through the motions of cleaning myself up and making my way to grab some blood before heading to my computer and checking on the day's events.

There is an email from one of my very trusted Vampires informing of the rumors of drainers near Minden and Bon Temps. She has done some tracking regarding the Vampire attacks and seems to think that similar attacks that have occurred in the past few weeks may be due to Vampires that have somehow gotten away from the drainers and needed to heal.

It would make sense. A Vampire that has been partially drained could become out of control when feeding, especially when they are young and inexperienced. It is worth having it looked into. It also gives me a legitimate reason to head over to Bon Temps to head up the investigation. Not that I really need a reason. I'm the fucking Sheriff. I can go and do what I please in my own area. But I'm not certain how much this Telepath knows about me and my kind. Many breathers are ignorant to what we truly are which is exactly what the Authority wants. But this breather is more. More what still remains to be seen.

I turn my attention to the rest of my inbox. There is an email from Bobby informing that all has been done to my specifications regarding Marcus' affairs. I also received a text sometime after dawn informing of the demise of my business manager and that the Texas state police are calling it a simple suicide. A call from the human authorities into Bobby earlier in the day confirmed that I had let Mr. Marcus out of his contract with me a few days ago as our business dealings were not of the same focus any longer. All the paperwork was in order and there had been calls into moving companies and new apartments in Dallas that went a long way in convincing the humans that Marcus was on his way to Dallas to begin a new life.

No one could say why he decided to take his life in that empty parking lot. All tests and investigations so far show that Marcus had fallen and cracked a rib and harmed his wrist. The bruising was consistent with a prone fall. Why he decided that was a catalyst for taking his life, the police couldn't say.

Bobby had given the nice officers a statement from me earlier in the day and since there was no evidence of foul play that they could see, I was instructed they may need to speak to me later on in the investigation but at this point they were looking at closing the case as quickly as possible.

I smile. I know that nothing will come of this. The police will find no involvement from me and will drop this investigation after a week. I know this as well as I know the sun will rise once again at dawn. It is the way we have dealt with this kind of thing before. Vampires are possessive creatures and we don't take kindly of others taking what's ours. Marcus was unfortunately unaware of this apparently. Or perhaps he was and that is why he decided to end his own life. Once I found him, he knew he was as good as dead.

Continuing on, I look briefly as a few more emails until I reach the one from my top investigator, Charles Lee. He has sent me an email informing me that the material I requested is waiting for me at Fangtasia. He is not a Vampire but a Were. Though, many believe they can't trust Weres, I disagree. If you find the right motivation, you can make any of them trustworthy. Like many of the Weres I employ, Charles owes me a debt. A debt that will take a very long time to repay.

Without another minute to spare, I quickly gather my things, straighten the room and head up to wait for the night to begin.

***0***

It takes me little to no time to reach Fangtasia. I'm the first to arrive besides the human staff. Ginger greets me with her usual flair but I have little more to say to her than a grunt as I pass her and head into my office.

Closing the door behind me, I make my way over to my desk. Picking up the file, I make quick work reading what Lee has found out. The creature isn't much to look at but no one can deny his ability to ferret out information when needed.

Before I'm done reading through it a second time, Pam enters the office in her typical non-work attire of a skirt, sweater set and heels. I don't even look up as she goes to take a seat.

"What did you find out?" she asks.

"The Queen isn't sending anyone to do recon before Compton arrives," I shake my head. "That seems a little misguided."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Pam says with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yes, well," I pause, reading through the papers again.

"I'm assuming you went to confirm that she is an actual Telepath."

It isn't a question. Pamela knew that I would do some investigating on my own.

I just nod.

"Well, since you are reading the file, I'm going to assume that the rumor is true," she says.

"Quite," I say and turn the page.

"Well, are you going to let me in on what Lee found out?" She asks.

I close the file, lean forward and hand it to her.

"Part of what the Queen was told is true," I say as Pam begins to read the information as quickly as I did. "She has lived in Bon Temps all her life. She was pulled from her high school at the age of sixteen to do independent study work. I'm assuming that is because of her Telepathy."

"She lives with her Grandmother, has a brother who works at a strip club in Alexandria. Other than Hadley, they have only an uncle who lives outside of Minden."

"Where are the parents?" Pam asks.

"The parents died in a car accident when she was five and her brother was nine. The police deduced that it was due to a flash flood but it was late and they were the only ones on the bridge just outside Minden on Route 80." I say.

I wait while Pam looks through the rest of the documentation.

"According to her bank statements and tax records she works several jobs?" Pam asks looking up at me.

I nod. "She is a waitress at the local bar just on the outskirts of town. A shifter by the name of Sam Merlotte runs it. According to that," I point to the file, "she also does some work as a private investment consultant. At least that is what her tax returns state."

"How can she be doing that?" Pam asks. "By all accounts this girl is uneducated."

"Read on," I say and lean back.

Pam turns the page and smiles. "Well, this breather is a clever one."

I nod and smile. "It would appear so. The Queen and William's intel on this asset is flawed to say the least."

"I would say so," she says as she puts the file on the desk. "How are you going to play this?"

I lean forward. "There is suspicion of drainers in that area. I'm going to go investigate it."

"You?" she says. "I would think you would leave that work to Thalia."

Yes Thalia would indeed like this job but this is something I will need to take care of.

"No," I smile at my childe, "you and I are going on a little road trip."

"You are seriously going to make me go with you to the one stop light town?" She crosses her arms in front of her.

"Technically, I believe there are two stop lights, but I didn't really count," I stand and motion for her to follow.

"Have these backwoods hillbillies even seen a vampire?" she asks and she stands to follow.

"I would assume many of them have been to Shreveport and New Orleans," I say as I go toward the back door.

"Seriously, Eric," she whines. "I have a mani-pedi scheduled for eleven."

I turn to look at her. "You will come with me and you will like it."

"I'll come," she says and moves past me. "But I won't be liking any of it."

I smile. Such a good childe I have.

*****************AGFM*******************

SPOV

"Okay, so two Lafayette Burgers with fries, a chicken basket with onion rings, two sweet teas, a cherry coke and a side of cold slaw," I recite back. "Will there be anything else?"

I look at the three ladies sitting in the booth and smile my usual smile and try as hard as I can to stay out of their heads. They very well may be lifelong friends of my Grans but they are by far the biggest three gossips Bon Temps has ever had. If your slip falls below your skirt hem, these three know about it.

"No dear," Maxine Fortenberry says. "I think that will do it."

I look to the other women; Mrs. Matilda Young, the old town doctor's receptionist and Mrs. Violet Beauregard, the former Mayor's wife waiting for them to nod or say something. I've always felt sorry for Mrs. Beauregard considering she has the same name as a movie character that turns into a giant blueberry. There have been more than several comments made about her when she wears blue or purple. People can be so cruel sometimes.

When I get confirmation that they are all set, I walk back over to the bar and kitchen window to put in their orders and get the drinks.

As I get closer to the bar, I can't help but look up at the clock. It's just after eight on a Friday night. Most of the regulars have come and gone getting their one night a week out dinners so we are left with probably a half filled dining room. The next wave of patrons should be heading in within the next hour, however there just so happens to be a basketball game down at the high school tonight and a lot of the town folk are there to support our team.

I sigh, thinking about the night ahead.

Whether Bon Temp High School wins or loses, a game night always means that there will be a bar filled with a lot of rowdy men puffing themselves up and trying to relive their glory days. There is one thing about Bon Temps that has been true since my Gran was a baby; there are very few of its residents that leave and start new lives any farther than Shreveport. Right or wrong, most people live here and die here. So is the life of small town folk. Sure there are a few, like my brother, who venture out into the surrounding areas. Hell, I even know of a fair few that have decided that they want to live up north in the cold and snow. But on the whole, the town's occupants stay relatively the same.

Before I return with the ladies drinks, I proceed to pour three more beers because I know table four is going to be asking for them. Gathering everything up, I first drop off the drinks to the ladies and then move over to table four. They smile at me when I gather the empty glasses and head back to the bar. I look over to see Jane Bodehouse leaning over her drink and mumbling to herself and wonder how long she will be there tonight before we have to call someone to gather her.

This place is the same every Friday night. I don't think anything has or ever will change here.

"You okay tonight Cher?" Sam asks.

I nod and try to smile. "Yeah, just a bit tired," and feeling sorry for myself. Why, I have no idea. For some reason, I feel restless. It hasn't happen in a while and I would never let Gran know but sometimes the simplicity and routine of my life gets me anxious.

"You need to get eight hours of sleep a night Sookie," Arlene says coming up beside me. I take a step away to give her room. She seems to always want to be as close as possible to me. "Women need their beauty sleep or we get wrinkles and sags."

I say nothing and try to keep my eyes from rolling back into my head. Arlene wears so much makeup, how would you know if she has wrinkles or not? As for me, my skin is as smooth as it has always been. But I do know that I've been trying to burn the candle at both ends. I'm tired, cranky and frustrated with my life. Thankfully, tonight is my last night at the bar until Wednesday. Perhaps a little down time is exactly what I need.

Just as Arlene is going to start in again on her beauty regimen, I hear the door open. I drop my shields a little to hear who it is when I feel the same void as I did the night before. I look up so quick that I think I made Arlene jump.

I find myself looking into the bluest eyes I've ever seen. I can smell him from all the way across the bar. It's the same as the smell I encountered last night, sea water and sandalwood. He also is, I don't know, glowing.

I know two things for sure as I'm looking at him. One, he's a Vampire and two, my life will forever be altered due to him coming into Merlotte's.

Ignoring both Arlene and Sam, I walk around the bar and make my way to the giant blue eyed Vampire and his companion who I just happened to noticed beside him. When I take another deep breath, I catch her scent as well. I can sense a small hint of the sandalwood but I can't help thinking of candied violets when trying to decipher her.

I try to keep my wits about me as I stop in front of them.

"Welcome to Merlotte's," I say. "Can I get you a table?"

"That would be kind of you," the large one says.

Goodness me, I think I felt the vibration of his voice in my toes.

"Thi..this way," I say and motion them to a booth along the back wall.

Once they are settled, I smile again.

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse and I'll be serving you tonight. What can I get you?" I put on polite smile.

My shields are down all the way and I can't hear either of them. I really like the feeling but I need to put them back up. There are a lot of loud broadcasters in the bar tonight and they are all thinking about our two newest visitors.

"Tru Blood if you have it," the large one says.

"We only have one case. Is O okay for both of you?" I ask.

"That will be fine, Sookie, thank you," the giant one says. "My name is Eric and this is my business partner Pamela."

I smile to both of them. "Well, it's nice to meet you both. Let me get those drinks and I'll be right back."

I make my way back to the bar ignoring every look I'm getting.

Grabbing two Tru Bloods out of the cooler I head over to the microwave to heat them up. We'd all learned the proper way to serve the synthetic blood not long after the Great Reveal. Sam really didn't think we would be getting any Vampires this far north but there were a lot of Vampires in New Orleans and what I hear, the population in Shreveport has been growing. They even have a Vampire bar there called Fangtasia of all things.

"Sookie," Arlene moves around the bar and sidles up beside me. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm serving customers, Arlene," I say as I take both bottles out when the buzzer sounds. "That is what we do here, is it not?"

"Sookie," she grabs my arm.

I instantly hear what she's thinking and I really don't like it. I pull away and glare at her.

"Those are Vampires," she half whispers, half shouts.

"Yes, and they wanted a drink," I say. "Now if you will excuse me."

I walk past her and back out onto the floor. I again avoid making eye contact with any of the other patrons but I mistakenly look over to where Mrs. Fortenberry is sitting and can tell by the look on her face what she's thinking. It really doesn't matter, anyway. She may like my Gran and her friends. She may like that I make her money but when it is all said and done she doesn't like me. She thinks my abilities are unnatural and because of that she thinks I'm beneath her. It's the way many people in this town are. I may not publicize what I can do but it doesn't change the fact that me, Sookie Stackhouse and my little ability, is the worst kept secret in this parish.

I ignore Maxine and all the rest of them and head over to the table.

"Here you go," I say with a smile to my newest customers as I put down the bottles. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"You would like to sit with us awhile," Eric says as he looks at me. I feel a nudge at my brain like a ponytail holder that is too tight.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say with yet another smile. "I'm working."

They both look at one another and then back at me.

"Well," Eric says again, "perhaps when you get a break? I'm sure the sh…owner of this establishment allows you breaks."

I look at the clock on the wall. I am due for a break in a bit.

"Well," I smile. "I'm due my dinner break in twenty minutes. If y'all all still here, I'd be happy to come back and chat with you."

"That would be lovely," Eric says and again his voice feels like it's hitting places within me that I didn't know existed.

Just then I feel someone behind me. I can tell by his smell that it's Sam.

"Eric," he says the Vampires name like it is painful to him.

Eric nods at him. "Merlotte," is all he says.

Sam looks to me and tries to smile. "Sookie, I think table four wanted another order of wings."

I turn to look at Eric again and then back at Sam.

"Okay, I'll get on that," I say and make my way across the bar to put in the order.

I'm busy filling drink orders. So busy, in fact that I don't see when Eric leaves the table. I don't mind saying that I'm a little saddened that he left.

Pam is still sitting there so I go over to see if she needs anything.

"I'm fine, Sookie," she says holding up the bottle. "He'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'm sorry," I say to her.

"Eric," she smiles. "I can tell that you were looking for him. He needed to speak to your boss about a few things. He will be back in a few minutes."

"I didn't…" I stop talking because honestly I don't know what to say.

"It's okay," she waves her hand. "He is a very handsome Vampire. I'm sure he doesn't mind you looking at him."

I stand a little straighter. I feel like she's teasing me in some way.

"I'm sure that many women think your business partner is handsome indeed but I'm working and part of my job is to make sure that my customers are being taken care of."

"Oh, I'm sure that he will enjoy you taking care of him, Sookie Stackhouse," she laughs.

"Well, I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about," I say in response.

She smiles again. "Oh you will be fun, Sookie. I can already tell."

I turn away from the snarky Vampire and go to take care of my other tables. The door opens again and I start to smile before I even see his face.

"JASON!" I yell and run and jump into his arms.

"Hey there Sookie," he catches me and spins me around. "How's my favorite sister?"

He puts me down and I swat him on the arm. "I'm your only sister, you fool."

"Well God got it right the first time so why try again?" he smirks and winks at me.

"That look doesn't work on me, Jason Stackhouse," I put my hands on my hips and smile back at him.

"Well good thing not everyone is as hard to crack as you or I'd be out of a job," he kisses my cheek.

I look up to see Hoyt, Catfish and several other guys Jason knew in High School coming through the door.

We all say hello and then I turn back to my brother. "What you doing here?"

"I called Gran this afternoon and told her I wanted to come see you all. I've got tonight off because the club is having some private party. I guess some big wig is getting married and wanted his bachelor party there. Since he only wanted women, Claude gave us guys the night off."

Claude Crane and his sister own a strip club called Hooligan's in Alexandria. Jason has worked for them going on five years now. Jason is, well I guess you could say he really enjoys his job. I've met a lot of the people he works with and they are all super nice. He happens to live with two of them. When I say lives with, I do mean he lives with them. Bridgette and Blake are just darling and Jason seems to be happy with the arrangement. I have never said a word and neither has Gran. I'm really not sure how everything works with them but Jason has no problem being romantic with either of them, or their friends or, well you get the picture.

I don't judge. It all seems to work for them and if my brother is happy then I'm happy.

"Where's Bridgette and Blake?" I ask.

He smiles. "Bridg is working the club tonight and Blake had a private party gig that Claude set him up with. They miss you and Gran and told me to tell you hello."

I can tell by the look on his face that he smells something. He looks over my shoulder and I turn to see my booth of Vampires.

"What are they doing here?" He asks.

"You know what they are too?" I half whisper.

"It's kind of hard not to, Sook," he pauses. "They have a smell to them. I mean other than the other smells I smell. Vampires have a certain smell."

I nod. "It's like musk or sandlewood and something else, right?"

"The sandlewood is that big one but the something else is what I meant," he smiles down at me. "First time you've met one huh?"

I nod to my brother.

"Yeah, I've smelled a few in Alexandria. But you are right if I think about it. It does smell musky. I think when or should I say if you meet another one, you find out what smells alike with them. It's just something. I don't know what it is."

I smile at him. "You okay with them?" I nod my head to the booth.

He shrugs. "They don't hurt me and mine and I don't mess with them. Rule of the club, my sweet sister," he pauses. "But you be careful, okay?"

I know what he's talking about and I just nod.

"Good," he says.

I smile at my brother again as he is called to join his friends at the pool table.

He promises that we will all have a late lunch before he needs to head back. After I agree with him, he heads off to join his friends.

I look up at the clock and see that it's time for my break. I turn to again find myself staring into the eyes of the large blonde Vampire.

I force myself to look away and I head over to the bar where Sam is now standing.

"I'm going to take my break." I say and turn without waiting for him to respond. I get the feeling that Sam isn't too happy about there being Vampires here.

I walk back over to the booth to find that Pam is now missing.

"What happened to Pam?" I ask pointing to the empty seat.

"She needed to take a call," Eric smiles at me. "Please sit," he motions with his hand.

I smile back at him and take the seat.

"You don't seem to be bothered that I'm a Vampire," he says.

"Oh is that what you are?" I smirk. "I thought perhaps the Tru Blood was some sort of a College Fraternity dare."

He leans forward. "Do I look like I'm in a fraternity to you?"

"Not in the slightest," I say softly.

He smiles back at me.

"You wanted me to join you, why?" I ask him.

"You intrigue me," he says. "I wanted to get to know you."

I smile and try to hide my blush but got a feeling I'm failing miserably.

"Who is that man?" he asks me.

I look at him and then around the room. "What man?" I ask.

"The man you were embracing when I reentered the room. Is that your intended?" he raises an eyebrow to me.

I get the distinct impression that he is a little, what, jealous? That's just ridiculous.

"Oh, Jason?" I ask pointing over to the guys by the pool table. "My intended, no, that's my brother. He came up to visit for the night."

"Your brother does not live with you then," he smiles.

I shake my head. "No, he got a job at a club in Alexandria," I lean a little closer and whisper, "he's an exotic dancer."

Eric leans forward as well. "Does he not wish others to know?" he says just above a whisper.

"Well," I look around and then back to him. "It's not that he doesn't want others to know, it's just well," I shrug, "this is a small town and well people around these parts don't like things that are different." I didn't know what to say. My brother is different and I don't care. There are others that do. It's not like he keeps his profession a secret, he just doesn't broadcast all of what he does, what he likes and who he lives with to others.

Eric looks over to the pool table again and then back at me.

"Your brother is very striking," he says.

To hear another man, well another man besides the guys that Jason hangs with in Alexandria say he's attractive kind of shocks me a little.

Eric smiles. "What, Sookie," he smiles. "I am an avid fan of beauty in all its forms. Your brother is attractive and I'm sure he uses that to his advantage. He gives off an allure that I'm sure that many find appealing," he looks around the room and then back at me. "I'm sure that there are many in this room that feel the same way. If only they would admit it to themselves."

I think about that for a moment and decide that he's right. My brother is a very attractive man and I'm sure that, compounded with his personality makes him very attractive to men and women. I guess that's why he makes such good money.

"I must say," he pauses, "Miss Stackhouse that even though I find beauty within your brother, you my dear are beyond anything that I've ever encountered before."

I smile back at him. "That is a very unique line."

"I have neither need nor use for what you call lines. I find the direct approach and speaking my mind when it gives me an advantage is the most prosperous.

"Even so, it still seems like a line."

"You will realize sooner rather than later that I never say something I don't mean."

I lean forward deciding I need to take his words to heart and ask him. "Where you here last night?" I ask him.

"Why, do you remember me?" he smirks.

"Do you always answer a question with a question?" I ask.

"Only when it suits me," he smirks. "Why do you think I was here last night?"

I swallow deeply before answering. "I…I just thought I saw you last night," I say and lean back.

Before my back hits the booth, he has grabbed my arm. Not so it would hurt, just get my attention.

"Are you sure that is what it is?" he asks me.

"Again with the questions without answers," I say softly.

"Then I will ask one more before answering," he says. "What makes you think I was here last night?"

I think on this. I don't know what to say. If I tell him I couldn't hear him, he will think I'm crazy. If I tell him that I can smell him or see a light around him, he will also think I'm crazy. Anyway I spin this, this gorgeous Vampire is going to think I'm crazy.

I take a deep breath and decide that if worse comes to worse, I'll just be Crazy Sookie to one other person.

"I can hear people," I say softly. "Not that I can hear their voices but I can hear their thoughts. I couldn't hear you or your partner when you came in tonight. You are like a void to me," I say really softly so as Maxine and her cronies can't hear. "I didn't know what it was last night but I found one of these voids in the woods during Sam's BBQ. If it wasn't you or Pam then there are other Vampires in the area. Not that they don't deserve to be in the area, I just want to know."

I don't know why I don't tell him about the smell and the glow, I just don't.

He smirks. "Very well," he says softly. "It was I last night. I was investigating a few things in the area and I came across the bar. Since it was late, I decided to return tonight to investigate further."

"What are you investigating?" I ask him.

He looks around and then back at me.

"I have a feeling that you will not be satisfied until you know."

I smile at him. He's got that right.

"There have been reports of drainers in the area." He says. "I have been looking for them."

"Why would you be looking for them?" I ask him. It's a sensible question. Why would a Vampire actively go looking for a drainer?

"If you will give me leave," he pauses. "I will be glad to answer that question at a later date."

Well at least he didn't give me another question for an answer but holy cow, who talks like that?

"I have never seen any other vampires around here," is the only thing I can think of saying.

"Just because you don't see them, it doesn't mean they aren't there," he answers.

I think on that for a moment. It's true that this Eric and Pam are the only two Vampires I've come in contact with, doesn't mean that there aren't any around. It just means that they don't want to be found.

"You have a point," I say and look at the clock. My break is almost over and in the three years I've worked here, I have to admit that I was never so sorry I have to go back to work than right now.

"I would like to speak to you more, Ms. Stackhouse," he says and places his hand palm up on the table.

I smile and place my small hand in his. Instantly, every mind in the room becomes silent. I close my eyes and imagine a warm, comfortable blanket spreading over me; keeping me warm and safe.

I sigh in the silence.

"That would be nice," I say softly keeping my eyes closed and enjoying the silence.

"What days do you work here?" he asks me.

I open my eyes and smile at him. "I'm off tomorrow through Wednesday."

"I have to be at my club tomorrow," he pauses. "Will you come there?"

"You have a club," I ask with my eyes going wide.

He smiles. "I own a club by the name of Fangstasia," he says softly. "Would you like to come?

I smile. Of course he would own a place that is catering to Vampires.

"I think I'd like that," I say softly.

"Give me your phone and I'll give you all the information," he says.

"Oh," I say jumping back to reality.

"I would assume you would like to give the information regarding our date to someone?" He asks.

A date, he's calling it a date. This gorgeous creature called our meeting a date. Pinch me I must be dreaming.

I nod. "My gran," I say as I pull out my phone from my shorts pocket and hand it to him.

It isn't an expensive phone. In fact, it's one of those pay as you go kind you can get a Walmart. The only reason I got it was so that I didn't run up Gran's phone bill with business calls.

"Then you would like to give this information to your Gran," he says as he takes it in one hand and proceeds to enter his information.

I notice that I haven't let go of his other hand and he hasn't let go of mine. That has to be a good sign.

He smiles. "Well, then will you come to Fangtasia to meet me tomorrow evening?" .

I nod and smile. "I think I'd like that."

He hands me back my phone and I decide to look at the information later.

"Good," he sighs when he hears his phone ring.

I hear him say hello but the rest of the conversation is in another language.

Not sure if I should stay or go, but before I can make that decision, he disconnects the phone and looks at me.

"Sookie," he says. "I must attend to some business," he takes his hand away from me and I instantly have to slam up my shields. Damn not having to do that was really nice.

He stands and I follow. He takes out some money and places it on the table.

Turning to me he holds out his hand again and brings it to his mouth. Just before he kisses it I swear I feel fangs. That just does something to my lower region and I let out a gasp.

Smiling as he kisses my hand, he looks up at me. "I will await your arrival tomorrow, Sookie."

"I'm looking forward to it."

He nods and without looking around, he makes his way out of the bar.

Shaking my head out of my Vampire induced haze, I pick up the money that Eric left me and head to the bar, checking my tables along the way while avoiding all the sly comments and disapproving stairs.

When I reach the cash register, I look down and realize that Eric left a hundred dollar bill for two Tru Bloods.

"Well, it looks like someone got a special gift," Arlene sniffs at me.

I decide not to even look into her thoughts because I know I'm not going to like them. Nor am I going to let her or anyone else destroy my current good mood.

I continue with the transaction and pocket the change. Without looking at Arlene, I look up to see my brother. He smiles and nods to me before returning his attention to his friends. I immediately feel better knowing that Jason approves.

I turn to face the dining room and go about my business.

What do I care what the likes of Arlene Fowler think of me. I got a special gift indeed and it wasn't the money.

I smile thinking about how it felt to be lost in his touch, his words and his silence and another shiver passes through me.

Yes, a special gift indeed. Tomorrow night can't come soon enough.

*****************AGFM*******************

**A/N That concludes the first short of our series names A Sookie Short. We would love to know what you thought of it and of course what you hope to see in the future.**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Much Love, ILWE**


End file.
